


Jay's Kinktober Day Nineteen

by thefruitbasket



Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day Nineteen: Breeding KinkThere are many ways to go about having the "should we have more kids" conversation, and some are much more fun than others.
Relationships: Original Goblin Character(s)/Original Tiefling Character(s)
Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949083
Kudos: 8





	Jay's Kinktober Day Nineteen

He was deep inside her, offering her the overwhelmingly pleasant feeling of being completely filled. It was one of the rare nights when Faz was actually on top; he usually was reasonably cautious about setting the pace when it took so much work just for her to accommodate him, but sometimes Tegs enjoyed laying back and simply letting him fuck her.

He would always go slow and really she didn’t want it or need it any other way. His sheer girth made even the slightest drag of his cock inside her set fire through her veins. They didn’t always have time to have sex like this, but when they did, it always left Tegs deeply satisfied. 

He was sweating from the exertion of holding himself back and she whispered soft words of encouragement to him. The room was peaceful, the only sounds being their heavy breathing and the quiet words passed between them as they pressed their foreheads together. 

“You’re ah— so tight,” he was strained, his words punctuated by just the slightest tug of her hair. 

She chuckled, pressing a long kiss to his forehead. “You fuck me so good baby,” she ground her hips down lightly against him and he groaned. 

He shifted back in and out and it had her gripping his shoulders tightly. She threw her head back and he pressed his lips gently to her throat. 

“Mmm babe don’t stop. I’m gonna cum again,” she was breathless, already blissfully relaxed from the slow and steady thrusting. 

Faz whined low in his chest and she could feel the vibrations where his lips met her neck, “Fuck, wanna put a baby in you so bad.”

There was a beat of silence as Faz went bolt ridged on top of her. It took a moment for her to process the weight of what he had just said, but when she did her stomach flipped pleasantly and she let out a primal groan.

“Do it, ah Faz  _ please _ ,” she was cut off by an involuntary gasp. “I want you to fuck a pretty  _ ah—  _ pretty little baby into me.” She was nearly bucking off the bed to hump him, mind lost to an impossibly strong haze of lust. 

Tegs had never really given it much thought before, but now that he had said it she couldn’t imagine ever wanting anything else. She needed him to fill her with his cum, claim her body as his own. It was instinctual, a drive beyond any reasoning and rational thought, which only made her cunt twitch eagerly. 

Something had shifted in Faz’s energy; he was still gentle, but his thrusts were much more deliberate. Each one knocked a little puff of air from Tegs as she felt pleasurable tension building quickly at her core. He only managed to let out a grunt of warning before he was coming inside her, hot and farther than she could ever dream to reach with her own fingers. 

Her back arched and she came only seconds after him, the thought of her body growing large and round by his doing pushing her over the edge. She whined as he fucked her through it, barely managing to wrap her legs around his waist as he did. 

They came back to themselves together, Faz shaking to keep himself upright as to not squash her. They shifted carefully so he could lie down, but she wasn’t quite ready to relinquish his cock just yet. 

He curled around her, running his hands gently through her hair. She hummed contentedly, very relaxed and well on her way to falling asleep.

“About earlier…” Faz paused, “I’m sorry if I, uh, caught you off guard at all.”

She only smiled, brushing her tail down his side to put him at ease, “Hon, that was honestly one of the hottest things you have ever said to me in bed.”

“Really?” He sounded surprised, slowing his gentle toying with her hair for a moment. 

She hummed in affirmation, already getting a little too sleepy for full coherency, “It was  _ really _ good.”

He was quiet for a little bit after that and Tegs thought he might have fallen asleep until he spoke again.

“Does that mean you actually want to, ya know, have a baby. I mean another one?” He was nervous, but hopeful, it was awfully endearing. 

“I definitely think it's worth some serious consideration, but let’s maybe get some sleep first. We can talk about it in the morning,” she could feel herself fading and this was a conversation that definitely needed her full attention. 

He took his hand in hers, so much larger that he could take it disappear in his grasp, “I love you.”

“I love you too, goodnight.”


End file.
